<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Творческий подход к выбору партнера by Thingsyouwanttounsee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089469">Творческий подход к выбору партнера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee'>Thingsyouwanttounsee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny deserved better, F/F, Multi, The Doctor is toxic, crack!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор не одобряет Дэнни Пинка. Доктор считает, что он не подходит Кларе. Доктор уверен, что Клара достойна более умного партнера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Missfle Supremacy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Творческий подход к выбору партнера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://ficbook.net/authors/1577171</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — И все было бы нормально, если бы физрук не вмешался! — вскрикнул Доктор, рассерженно глядя на парня, стоящего позади Клары. Парень имел крайне недоуменное выражение лица и вообще не понимал, какого лешего тут творится.</p><p>      — Он не физрук, он математик, — поправила Клара.</p><p>      — А почему ты за него заступаешься? — язвительно поинтересовался Доктор, оценивающе глядя на физрука. Лицо молодого человека совершенно не казалось обремененным интеллектом. Даже наоборот, он выглядел глупым и грубым солдафоном.</p><p>      — Потому что он мой парень, — бросила Клара. — Я думала, ты понял.</p><p>      — Ты что, встречаешься с физруком??? — Доктор замер на долю секунды. Это было чем-то новым. — Кто вообще встречается с физруком?</p><p>      — Он математик, — автоматически поправила Клара.</p><p>      — Неважно. Что ты нашла в этом солдафоне?</p><p>      — Я его люблю, — отрезала Клара.</p><p>      Брови Доктора медленно поползли наверх. То есть как это, любит? Она невероятно умная девушка. Доктор много раз убеждался в этом. Неужели она бы полюбила такое недоразумение?</p><p>      — Ты — что?</p><p>      — Я его люблю. А теперь давайте подумаем, что делать с этим Рейдером, — Клара напомнила, ради чего они все, собственно, и собрались в подсобке. Доктор моментально вернулся мыслями к пришельцу, который невесть чего забыл в школе Коул Хилл.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Повелитель времени? Ну, это многое объясняет, — протянул Дэнни. — Если я и солдат, то он, — парень грубо ткнул в Доктора пальцем, — был бы сержантом. Вы привыкли, когда вам салютуют?</p><p>      Это был удар в больное место. Больше всего Доктор ненавидел, когда намекали на его прошлое — сознательно или нет.</p><p>      — Я жду ваших указаний, сэр!</p><p>      — Никогда не называй меня сэр!</p><p>      — Так точно, сэр! Я могу идти, сэр?</p><p>      — Да! — рявкнул Доктор.</p><p>      — Есть, сэр! — крикнул Дэнни, пинком открыв дверь ТАРДИС и выйдя уверенным шагом. Клара выскочила за ним. Доктор остался один.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Ну как, тебя отпустил твой физрук? — насмешливо спросил Доктор.</p><p>      — Он математик, — Клара закатила глаза. Судя по голосу, ей уже порядком поднадоела эта ситуация.</p><p>      — Не важно. Как часто ты будешь рапортовать ему о своем местоположении?</p><p>      — С чего ты взял, что он меня контролирует? — возмущенно спросила девушка.</p><p>      — Потому что люди с его уровнем интеллекта склонны контролировать всё и всех, — печально ответил Доктор, активируя протокол дематериализации.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Доктор, ты что, ревнуешь меня к Дэнни?</p><p>      — Не понял, — вопрос Клары застал Доктора врасплох.</p><p>      — Ты так уверенно втолковываешь мне, что Дэнни мне не походит, что у меня есть смутные сомнения…</p><p>      — Что? Нет! — рявкнул Доктор. — Ни в коем случае, — добавил он уже мягче. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты найдешь правильного человека, который будет доверять тебе, которому ты сможешь доверять, с которым тебе будет хорошо и безопасно…</p><p>      Клара собралась что-то сказать в ответ. Доктор явно уловил, что она доверяла своему парню и правда очень сильно его любила.</p><p>      Внезапно у нее зазвонил телефон, и Доктор ни разу не видел Клару прежней с тех пор.</p><p>***</p><p>      Дальше события развивались неприлично быстро. Вот Клара выкидывает ключи от ТАРДИС в вулкан — вот она заставляет его найти Дэнни — вот непонятный коридор в непонятном здании — странная женщина, которая оказывается его давним другом — авиакатастрофа — кладбище.</p><p>      Он мог потерять Клару столько раз, что разговор, прерванный новостью о смерти Дэнни, забылся. Тем более, казалось, что девушка смогла пережить потерю парня и вроде даже снова начала жить полной жизнью. Она правда выглядела вполне цветуще.</p><p>      Потом ему пришлось прятаться от Сарффа, предстать перед создателем далеков, а еще — пережить очередной раз, когда он чуть не потерял Клару. В этот раз он мог уничтожить ее собственными руками не без помощи старой подруги, что приводило его в бешенство.</p><p>      От того его и шокировал следующий эпизод.</p><p>***</p><p>      Клара затерялась где-то в бесчисленных комнатах ТАРДИС. В ее отсутствие Доктор обычно занимался своими делами, то есть, проводил технические работы в машине времени (которая была не то, чтобы в сильном восторге от этого), или же слонялся по коридорам и предавался самоедству. У него за спиной было достаточно поводов, чтобы корить себя, и мозг перебирал все эти поводы словно чётки, высасывая из каждого случая то, как Доктор мог бы поступить… но не поступил. Увлеченный мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что в коридоре раздаются какие-то странные звуки.</p><p>      Доктор инстинктивно пошел на шум. Шум привел его к двери комнаты, в которой когда-то жили Эми и Рори, и в которую он сам поставил двухярусную кровать. Он много раз клялся себе, что избавится от всего, что напоминает ему о Пондах, но руки никак не доходили (плюс еще один повод в копилку самоедства).</p><p>      Из комнаты доносились высокие женские стоны. Доктор приоткрыл дверь.</p><p>      В комнате горел свет. С изголовья второго яруса кровати струились длинные черные кудрявые волосы. Доктор разглядел руку с изящным запястьем и аккуратным темным маникюром. Пальцы судорожно сжимали бортик кровати. Длинные стройные ноги были раскинуты. Женщина громко стонала, ерзала и несвязно бормотала что-то на языке, отдаленно напоминающем галлифрейский.</p><p>      Доктор кашлянул. Раздался синхронный женский визг, взметнулась простыня, а дальше со второго этажа кровати на него уставились две пары возмущенных глаз.</p><p>      Обладательницу голубых, почти неоновых глаз Доктор узнал моментально, хоть непослушные кудри и закрывали половину ее лица. Это определенно была Мисси. На ее щеках красовался румянец, а обычно бледные губы порозовели и припухли.</p><p>      Вторая женщина, крайне растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся темноглазая брюнетка, закутанная в простыню, сидела в ногах Мисси. Ее волосы торчали в разные стороны, глаза метали молнии, а рот словно был в чем-то испачкан. Этой второй женщиной явно была Клара, только что она…</p><p>      — Клара… а что ты здесь делаешь? — Доктор смог выдавить из себя только это.</p><p>      — Ну ты же сам говорил мне, чтобы я нашла кого-то поумнее, Доктор, — съязвила Клара. — А теперь не мог бы ты выйти отсюда, ты не видишь, мы не одеты?</p><p>      — Да, Доктор, тебя что, в Академии не научили стучаться? — раздраженно спросила Мисси. — Ах да, тебя вышвырнули оттуда за год до того, как нам объясняли базовый этикет. Прости, не хотела тебя обидеть.</p><p>      — Вы что, ээээ… — Доктор растерял все слова, какие только возможно.</p><p>      — Мы встречаемся, — подтвердила Клара.</p><p>      — А еще мы спим вместе, — добавила Мисси, буравя Доктора взглядом со второго яруса. — Твоя зверушка оказалась тааакой талантливой, — с этими словами тайм леди довольно вызывающе облизнулась, а Клара подползла к ней поближе и демонстративно поцеловала в щеку.</p><p>      Доктор резко развернулся на пятках и выбежал из комнаты. Настолько творческого подхода к выбору партнера он от Клары не ожидал.</p><p>      Ему вслед раздался звонкий смех.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>